


Good girls always fall for the Bad boy

by Shy_Miku0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Miku0/pseuds/Shy_Miku0
Summary: Life was good, or so Boruto thought until the Seventh Hokage decides to adopt a kid that Team Konohamaru brought back from one of there missions. Meet Kawaki, the hot stud who's about to turn every girl's head in Konoha, but the boys won't stand for that shit!.





	1. Chapter 1

Konoha Boys Meeting

 

"So, why the hell did you call all of us here so suddenly Boruto? Iwabe asked, looking like he was about to break something, "And where the fuck is Lee?."

"Mendokusai, it's too early for this," Shikadai said looking like he was about to fall asleep, "Lee's probably training his ass off with that new chick for the sand village," Shikadai said, with a lazy yawn.

"And just why am I here again?"Shinki asked, looking at Boruto.

"Yeah, why are you here Shinki?" Shikadai asked, with a bored look.

Shinki shrugged...."I was bored so tagged along with father, he said he had a meeting with the Seventh Hokage, plus I hope to see someone today." Shinki answered, with a smirk.

"Well, I wasn't doing much" Mitsuki crossed his arms impatiently as if Boruto was taking up his precious time, "Cho-Cho went to get some stuff at Sarada's house," Mitsuki said, giving Shinki a death glare.

Iwabe snickered.

Shinki shots Iwabe a look.

"You act like Chubs about run off somewhere." Inojin huffs at Mitsuki.

"Guys! will you shut up, so I can get to point" Boruto look at them with a scowl.

Inojin lifted an eyebrow at him, "What's gotten you in such a bad mood this early in the morning?."

"I don't wanna have to miss lunch with Cho-Cho because of you guys, say what you need to already," Mitsuki said, looking irritated.

"You act like your dating?," Shinki asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Mitsuki was about to reply but was cut off suddenly by Boruto's outburst...

"Would you guys shut the fuck up already and listen!" Boruto sighed... That seemed to get everyone's attention. "My old man went and adopted a kid who acts like an asshole, so you'll be seeing a lot of him in Konoha," Boruto said.

Shinki eyes widened.

"The seventh did what?" Shinki asked, looking at Boruto with a surprised expression.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Iwabe asked.

"No, I just heard my father talking about a guy that was brought in by Team 7 from one of their missions," Shinki replied.

"So what's the problem Boruto?" Shikadai asked, looking over at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Am sure your dad had a good reason when he made that decision."

"Yeah" Mitsuki agreed, "so what's that got to do with any of us?" Mitsuki asked.

"The guys a freaking asshole and I'll be living with him" Boruto replied, with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Plus, he's really good-looking," Boruto said, looking embarrassed, "Am just giving you guys a head's up, so you better watch yourself, if he'll steal your girl."

Inojin burst out laughing...."Are you for real right now?" Inojin asked, "you called all of us out here this early, so you could throw a tantrum because you're jealous?" Inojin asked, looking very amused.

Mitsuki looked unimpressed.

Shinki lips twitched at Inojin's question.

Shikadai cracked one eye open, was Boruto trying to be funny?

"The fuck Boruto! I never knew you could be jealous of a guy's appearance, especially if he's good-looking," Iwabi said, snickering.

Boruto bristled...

"You little shits think am joking?" Boruto asked, "And why would I be jealous huh?, Boruto asked, looking like he was about to beat the shit out of Iwabe, "laugh it up, we'll see who has the last laugh when Mr. steal your girl swoons one of your girls." Boruto said, pointing a finger at them.

Inojin Scoffs...."I think you're just paranoid is all." Inojin said, waving off Boruto.

Mitsuki sighed...turning to leave, "Call me when you're ready to..." Mitsuki pauses, eyebrows furrowed as he turns back to Boruto.

"What, you got something to say about me being jealous too?" Boruto asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Have been looking for you everywhere, you asshole!" a loud voice said, which got everyone's heads turning to look at the guy who was standing at the opening of the alley, where they were all gathered.

The guy had grey eyes and bushy black hair with an undercut, each side was either dyed in yellow or it was his natural hair color, they couldn't decide. He had a tattoo of the Roman numeral Ⅸ under his left eye, a pair of piercings on his right eyebrow, and stud earrings. He wore a green shirt with a blue sleeveless vest jacket with grey stripe patterns on the collar and dark pants with a studded belt.

Shit! this guy's really a looker, who the fuck his he??......everyone thought*

Iwabe was the first to stop gawking...

"who the fuck is this Boruto?" Iwabe asked, pointing his staff toward the hot looking stud with a scowl on his face.

The same stud bristled at having something pointed at him and starts walking towards all 5 boys standing in the alley.

"My name is Kawaki, you got a problem with that asshole?" Kawaki asked, stepping into Iwabe's personal space, staring him down.

To be continued.....


	2. Bad boys

"If you want to keep that pretty face of yours intact, then I suggest you back the hell up!" Iwabe snarled out. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Boruto asked, storming up to Kawaki.

"If he's Uzumaki's property then, you need to claim his ass real quick Boruto if it's about to get ugly," Inojin said, with a fake smile. 

"Oi oi! Inojin there's no need to start a fight" Shikadai said, stepping forward with his hands buried deep within is pockets. "But if he's looking for one then it's about to get troublesome." 

"So this is the guy you were telling us about Boruto?" Shinki said frowning, giving Kawaki a once over.

"Should we take out the trash?" Mitsuki asked, his golden eyes bored into the back of Kawaki's head.

"I see your bitches got jokes Boruto," Kawaki said, turning around to face Mitsuki with a death glare.

"Am only going to ask you one more time, why the fuck are you following me?" Boruto asked, irritation in his voice.

Grey eyes narrowed dangerously

"Who the fuck would wanna follow your weak ass?" Kawaki asked scowling, "Am only here because your old man wouldn't shut the hell up about you to taking me to a store to get some new clothes, so let's get this over with already."

Boruto was taken aback... why the fuck would his old man suggest such a thing.

Inojin snickered at Boruto's expression.

"And why the fuck would I take you anywhere?" Boruto asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion

Kawaki snarled, walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar "It pisses me off to even share the same air with you, but your old man won't shut the hell up and if he says Dattebayo one more time am gonna lose my shit, so let's do what he suggested for today" Kawaki said, releasing his hold on the blond and walking away. 

Boruto was two seconds from throwing Kawaki up against the wall am beating the daylights outta him.

This guy certainly doesn't know who he's messing with.

He bit his lip and reined in his anger because if he did anything to the idiot he would not only be in trouble with the 7th Hokage, but he would also have to face his mother at home, and the thought of those angry white eyes made him think twice about kicking Kawaki's ass.

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Guys I'll handle this real quick then meet up with you later," Boruto said, turning to look at his friends "So just go cool down for a bit, especially you Iwabe cause I know you won't let this slide."

"Your damn right about that" Iwabe replied, eyes fixed on Kawaki's back.

Kawaki pauses mid-step, turning back around to face them "Oi stick boy! don't think for a second I forgot about kicking your ass and anyone else who thinks they're good enough to come at me" Kawaki said, shooting Mitsuki and Shinki a look.

"Challenge accepted," Mitsuki said, with a bored look

Shinki raised a fine eyebrow and smirked 

"See yuh shit heads," Kawaki said, exiting the alley with Boruto scowling behind him.

"Did the peacock just say we should come at him if we think we're good enough?" Inojin scoffs, "I was planning on sealing his ass earlier, he wouldn't even see it coming."

Iwabe bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Inojin calling the guy a peacock.

"I can tell this guy gonna be troublesome, we better watch our backs," Shikadai said, looking serious. "If it was just Iwabe and Boruto present he probably would have started a fight."

Iwabe scowled

"You think I would lose to that?" Iwabe asked, his nostril flared with anger.

"Of course not," Mitsuki said.

"Calm down Iwabe, he's no competition for any us of here," Shinki said, folding his arms "Well he probably could beat blondie over there" Shinki looked at Inojin.

Iwabe snickered 

"Your total right about that" Iwabe replied.

"You seem to have forgotten just how serious I can get," Inojin said, with a snarl " Or should I remind you how powerful my clans Jutsu is Iwabe?" Inojin asked, there was a sudden glint in his eyes.

Iwabe shudder remembering being caught in Inojin's mind Jutsu back at the Academy.

"We know what you're capable of doing, but you can't always fight at long range" Shikadai points out.

"I know that and have been doing some hand-to-hand training" Inojin snapped.

"Touchy aren't we," Mitsuki said, smirking, "is it because you already know you wouldn't win?"

Inojin shoots Mitsuki a look

"like you already know you lost Cho-Cho to Shinki?" Inojin asked, cocking his head to the side, looking innocent.

Mistuki was about to walk over to Inojin and wrap his pale flexible hand around the blond's throat but pauses...

"Would you two shut the hell up already!" Shikadai said, looking irritated.  
Inojin really knew how to piss off Mitsuki and all he has to do was mention Cho-Cho going out with another guy.

Iwabe sighed at there antics...

"We gonna meet up with Boruto later, right? but until then what do you guys got planned?" Iwabe asked.

"I'm about to leave, I would like to visit someone before my father decides to head back to the village" Shinki replied, with a small smile.

Shikadai watched Mitsuki from the corner of his eyes, how his eyebrows knitted together at Shinki's reply.

"Am heading back home to sleep," The lazy Nara said, "So one of you come to get me when it's time to meet up with the idiot," Shikadai said, turning to leave.

"You up for a spar Iwabe?" Inojin asked.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do at the moment" Iwabe answers, "But I guess you two got plans right? Iwabe asked, giving both Shinki and Mitsuki a knowing look.

"yes" they both answered before leaving.


End file.
